The Sound of the Violin and Roses
by Mandaaa-chieatssweets
Summary: An alternate story where Haruhi meets the host when she attends Ouran University. Alternating POV's, and OCs too. Alot of secrets, scandals, Incest, romance, and drama. Plus other languages included but always translated.


**(Haruhi's POV)**

I can't believe I made it through high school. I'd been lucky enough to receive a scholarship to the Ouran Academy University. I worked hard in high school and I was finally going to be able to fulfill my dream of becoming a Lawyer just like my mother. The First semester starts Tomorrow. I hope I'm be ready to go to such a prestigious college. I guess I better start the laundry and stop my daydreaming.

As I was folding the clean clothes my dad came in. He sat on the ground next to me.

"Welcome home dad." I said, He started to pinch my cheeks.

"Ohhohoho! I can't believe my beautiful daughter is already going to college! It seems like just yesterday you were learning to walk and talk!"

"Dad! I'd prefer if you not pull at my face like that!" He sat back in his spot calmly and place his hands on his knees. And looked deep in thought.

"I am worried about you though. You spent your whole high school life studying. You didn't go out with any girlfriends once! I just hope during college, while your still young that you'll have a fun life."

"Dad I'll be fine. If I don't study how will I become a lawyer?" He got in my face and his long red curls dangled over me.

"Promise daddy that you'll try to have fun!"

I sighed. "I'll try."

**(Reira's POV)**

"Brother!" I sang as I ran towards my twin brother, Ren.

"What is it?" he laughed as I jumped into his arms. I hung my arms around his neck. And his dirty blonde hair swooshed over his deep blue eyes.

"You'll drive with me to my college right?" I giggled because I was certain he would. He put me down and looked away from my happy gaze.

"I'm sorry Reira," My bright smile dropped "I have to fly out to France tonight."

"Y-your kidding right?" I almost wanted to cry.

"The first semester of the music school starts tomorrow too."

"Oh , I see." Ren has wanted to go to La Fontenille School of Musical Arts ever since we were little. I love the way he plays violin and I've always encouraged him to follow his dream and go there. But There's always been a sadness in my heart about the day he leaves me to go to France. When I was younger I would say that I would go with him but the truth is that there's no place for me in France. As much as I love to sing I knew it wasn't my future career. But I've always known that Ren's future was the violin.

"Don't make that face." He smiled as he caressed my cheek. I forced out a smile.

"I guess that means I can't see you off at the airport?"

"I'm sorry." He pulled me into an embrace. I was shocked but eventually I found myself clinging to his shirt and letting out painful sobs.

**(Tamaki's POV)**

"Alright Men!" I started to get the attention of the group of handsome men standing in front of me. "Starting Tomorrow the twins will begin attending Ouran University! Which means that the last of us have made it to college!" They all clapped. The smallest yet oldest of the bunch Honey-Sempai raised his hand intently.

"Yes Honey-Sempai?"

"Will Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan stay in the VIP dorms too?" I looked at the two twins with their auburn hair in their eyes, not even paying attention to what I was saying. How rude.

"Unfortunately yes." I sighed and one of them, Hikaru, looked up from the game he was playing on a Nintendo DS. He raised an eye brow at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing of your concern." I turned away and changed the subject. "So tomorrow after school the six of us shall have a welcoming party for those two shady twins." I smiled as I walked out of the VIP lounge and into my own room.

X-X-X

**(Haruhi's POV)**

I walked into the University Cafeteria. I had already gone to two of my classes. This place was amazing. Every room was lavished with high end furniture. The Cafeteria was filled with beautiful dining tables and chandeliers. And the lunches they sold were also luxurious. I had never even seen some of the foods they served. I sat a smaller table in the corner and opened up my lunch box I had made. Everyone who walked by snickered at what I was eating. A group of girls came up to me.

"Wow! I didn't know commoners were allowed in our university. This is my first time seeing one in person. This commoner boy kind of reminds me of a frog!" They giggled as if it were the most hilarious thing ever. I just ignored them and continued to eat my rolled omelet. Then I heard the clacking of high heels coming towards us.

"This is my first time speaking to someone with the personality of frog in person!" An adorable girl with a bright smile said to the girl who'd made the snide comment. The girl and her posse's jaws dropped and they ran away as if they were about to cry. I looked to my protector who was very… well ….. Glamorous. She had thick, pin straight dirty blonde hair to the middle of her back. And her eyes were a bright blue. She wore dark mascara and her make up must've been professionally done. She had on brand name red heels with black tights and one of those stylish trench coat dresses.

"May I sit with you?" She smiled.

"If you want." She plopped down across from me and sighed.

"Girls like that make the rest of us look bad. You don't look that much like a frog." She took a furious sip of her coffee she had.

"Oh. Gee, thanks." I sweat dropped. Why did this girl give me a weird vibe?

"My name is Reira! My major is in the fashion department! What's your name?" Wow. She perked up quick.

"Haruhi Fujioka. My major's law."

"So your going to become a politician? Or is it a lawyer?" She seemed so interested.

"I wanna become a great lawyer just like my mom." I went off in a daze thinking about my mom.

"Your so cute! Lets be friends okay?" She laughed such a cute laugh.

"Alright." I smiled. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"So I was just wondering. . . . . Why does a boy have a pink lunch box?" I looked at my pink lunch box.

"I'm a girl." I sighed.

"NO WAY! I just thought! Because of those clothes! Ahaha! I thought you were a boy! And That hair!" I raised an eye brow. Was she making fun of me? I looked down at my black dress pants and Baggy black sweater, and up at my scruffy short hair. I guess they weren't the most feminine clothes and hair but what did I care about looking feminine? "Oh well I'll just have to take you shopping sometime." Reira calmed down. I looked up surprised.

"Oh! That's okay! I have to spend a lot of time studying! So I wouldn't have time anyway!" Not that I would want to go shopping with her anyway.

"Nonsense! Every girl should study in style and besides if you spend to much time studying you'll have no fun!" I have the feeling Rich people only come to school for fun. I sweat dropped.

Then suddenly I heard the cafeteria doors open. Every one but Reira and I jumped out of their seat and ran to crowd around the door. I looked to Reira who pulled out binoculars at some point (from where I don't know) and was looking through them towards the door.

"So that must be _them_." She seemed bored with the subject.

"Who's _them_?" I was very confused. She looked at me surprised.

"The Host club of course! Are you some kind of hermit?"

"No I just don't care about those kinds of things." I stuck my nose in the air insulted. "Why is there a Host club at a university anyway?"

"There isn't. It was something those boys did in high school. But once the club president and Vice president went to college the club was shut down. But they say that now that the youngest members have entered the university they may start it up again." She stood up. "Well I have to get going. I'll talk to you later Ha-ru-hi!" She waved as she split my name into syllables. Then she walked out of the cafeteria. I had finished eating and decided to leave as well. As I was walking out I could hear the crowd gossiping.

"Look how handsome they are!"

"It's odd to see them altogether like that!"

"They must be celebrating the twins entering the university!"

"Do you think they'll really open the Host club again?"

I just grunted and walked out.

**(Reira's POV) **

I was walking out of the University Cafeteria when my phone started to ring:

"Cause' I'm tryna get you alone, alone, alone….." I answered it over exited.

"C'est moi Reira!" (It's me Reira) I sang.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Reira," The voice of my butler, Franz, came over the phone. My expression and tone dropped.

"Voulez-vous?" (what do you want?) I said in a bored tone.

"Quand dois-je vous chercher?" (when should I pick you up?)

"Home I ll marche." (I'll walk home.) And I shut the phone. Why won't _he_ call me? I sighed and made a pouty face. It's been hours since he arrived in France and he said he'd call me when he got there! *Gasp* What if he met some girl there? Oh Ren! Why won't you call me?

**(Tamaki's POV)**

We walked into the University Cafeteria. All of the other students gawked at how handsome we were. I smiled at their good taste. It's hard to find someone who's so beautiful. The rest of the Host club followed me. First the twins and then Honey and Mori-Sempai and Kyoya followed them. As we walked through the crowd everyone made a path for us. I walked up to the food counter.

"I'd like the A lunch please." As I said this to the woman there I noticed someone walking out of the cafeteria. It was a small boy. I turned to Kyoya.

"Say Kyoya, who is that?" Kyoya looked in the boy's direction.

"He seems to be that new scholarship Honor student. I believe his major is Law." My eyes lit up at this.

"You mean he's the famous Commoner who managed to work all the way up to our world of beauty!"

"If that's how you want to put it." Kyoya sweat dropped.

"That's it! I must meet him!" I looked to where the boy stood was but he was gone.

"I guess you'll just have to wait for another encounter." Kyoya headed to a table with his food. I ran after him.

"Kyoya! Wait up!"

X-X-X

**(Haruhi's POV)**

The next couple days Reira found me after every class and at the beginning and end of the day. I don't see why she talks to me so much it doesn't even seem like she really likes me. And she seems like the type who could make friends with anyone. Everyone we walk by gawks at her or greets her. She's stuck on the whole bringing me shopping thing.

"So when can we go?" She looked like a puppy wagging her tail intently.

"Never."

"Awww c'mon Haruhi! S'il vous plait?" (please?) she whined. As if I know what that means. She often started to speak French. Especially when she was on the phone.

"Did you used to live in France?" I was curious about her language habit.

"My brother and I were always being moved between here and France ever since we were little because of the divorce." I didn't know she had a brother or that her parents were divorced.

"Oh. That's why you speak French a lot in your Japanese?"

"Mhm, Even when we're in Japan every one in our house hold speaks French." She seemed to hardly be part of the conversation the way she was staring at her phone longingly. We were sitting on a bench outside the school. We both were done with all our classes. Why did she drag me around everywhere if she was hardly gonna talk to me? Suddenly her face brightened up.

"I know! Lets get Ice cream!"

"I'd rather not . . ." I mumbled knowing it wouldn't matter what I said. She was already dragging me toward the entrance of the university. When we reached the outside of the school she turned around.

"Where do you get ice cream?"

I sighed. I brought her all the way to a ice cream parlor in my neighborhood. She insisted that I do. She didn't seemed used to the way things worked. She didn't know how to order so she just gave me the money to order for her. And she asked a bunch of stupid questions about the ice cream like where the ingredients came from, and how much it cost to make it. But when she started to eat the smile on her face was so delighted. She couldn't stop eating it.

"This is the best Ice cream I've ever had!" She had ice cream all over her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

After she had three cones we left the parlor and began strolling down the street. Suddenly a group of men in black suits were surrounding us. What the hell? Reira sighed disappointed.

"I guess my fun is over…" She held her head up again "la laisser seule, J'arrive!" (Leave her alone, I'm coming!) she barked in French. They moved away from me and took her by both arms and escorted her away to a car. She turned back to me.

"Au revoir Haruhi! I had fun today!" (Bye Haruhi) she waved and got in the car. I watched as the car sped away. I walked home.

**(Reira's POV)**

As I sat in the car annoyed as hell, I decided to question what I already knew just to be more trouble.

"Qu'ai-je fait de mal?" (What did I do wrong?) I asked the men on both sides of me who wouldn't even look at me. Instead Franz answered from the front seat.

"Vous savez que vous ne devrait pas aller n'importe où wothout un chaperon." (You know you shouldn't go anywhere without a chaperon.)

"Je ne suis pas cinq ans." (I'm not five years old.)

"Mais tu viens d'une famille de grand prestige, insi le monde extérieur se révèle dangereux pour vous." (But you come from a family of high prestige, therefore the outside world proves dangerous for you.)

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas peur du danger…" (Maybe I'm not afraid of the danger…) I mumbled.

When we arrived at home, I noticed my mother's car in the drive way.

"Oh quelle surprise agréable.…" (Oh what a pleasant surprise..) I muttered sarcastically.

When I went inside the first thing I heard was

"Do you think that was smart?" My mom said from her chair by the large fireplace in one of our many living rooms. She often talked in Japanese unless she was angry to point of boiling over or if she was barking orders at the servants in French.

"I'm not quite sure what your talking about mother dearest." I lifted my nose in the air.

"Did you really think I would let you roam around the city on your own just waiting to get into trouble?"

"I don't see why not." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Your so childish, I thought that once you were separated from your brother you would grow more mature. But clearly that's just your nature."

"And what if it is?"

"Then that will only cause pain for you, be cause until you grow up, don't expect any calls from your brother." She smirked deviously. My blood started to boil.

"Vous chienne mal! Comment osez-vous?" (You evil Bitch! How dare you?) I pointed an accusing finger at her . "Votre la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas appelé!" (You're the reason he hasn't called me!) I felt myself start to cry and mascara started to run down my face. "C'est pourquoi je vous hais…" (This is why I hate you…) I ran to my room.

**(Tamaki's POV)**

"Hey Kyoya, when do you think I'll see that commoner again?" I asked as we sat in his bedroom. He looked up from his computer.

"Why don't you just go find them if you want to meet them so bad. Though I don't see why you want to."

"I just want to meet someone who's made such an achievement and see what they're like. They'd have to be a great person with lots of charisma and impeccable grades, don't you think?"

"What if that's not what they are like and you end up disappointed?"

"Kyoya…. Your not exactly being positive…" I grumbled.

"It's not that I' not being positive, I'm just being logical. You can't expect so much from a person, especially a _commoner_."

"Well I think your wrong!" I turned away from him and started to read my magazine again.

X-X-X

Well that was long ;3 . I hope you'll read more, please review! ;D

*Riera's ring tone: Alone by Trey Songz.


End file.
